marvel2000fandomcom-20200214-history
Black Panther (T'Challa)
Black Panther (T'Challa) is the son of previous Black Panther King T'Chaka and the current ruler and protector of Wakanda. Since the age of five T'Challa was raised and bred meticulously by his father and Zuri to one day take over the mantle of Black Panther. Upon rising to the throne after his father's death, T'Challa has brought the formerly very reclusive country of Wakanda into the public and political eye. The Reshaping of a Nation After discovering a group of tourists abducted by the Jabari clan and their leader M’Baku, a confrontation ensues between the White Gorilla clan and the members of the Royal Guard. Upon defeating the Man-Ape, T’Challa bans the Jabari from their mountain villages and Wakanda as a whole, thus reshaping the nation as it had been known for centuries. A White Wolf in our midst Hunter, the adopted son of King T’Chaka provides Baron Von Strucker with the mean’s and equipment to mount an attack on the golden city of Birnin Zana. Armed with a stolen Shield helicarrier, Baron Von Strucker and the forces of Hydra storm Birnin Zana. During the counter attack spearheaded by T’Challa, W’kabi, and the royal air fleet division of the Adored one’s the assassin known as Bullseye is able to enter the palace, killing Queen Mother Ramonda and freeing none other than Erik Kilmonger himself! The Resurrection of the Beast Madam Viper, having recently gained control of what remained of the Hand met with the White Wolf in search of a vessel for the Beast. Hunter declined, citing he had no interest in joining her cause. Instead, he helped her get Bullseye into T’Challa's prison underneath the the palace to find the perfect candidate needed to lead by her side. With the assistance of Baron Mordo, Erik Kilmonger is whole once again and Viper offers him leadership of the Hand! T’Challa investogates the now abandoned mountain homes in the Jabari lands with the hope of discovering the remaining American tourist who had been captured by the Man-Ape and his forces. Instead he is ambushed by Frank Simpson a.k.a. Nuke who slaughtered his imprisoned countrymen before destroying the mountain caves. After a fierce battle across the former Jabari lands, Nuke manages to escape capture at the hands of T’Challa and W’Kabi, leaving them with more questions than answers. Powers and Abilities Due to the storied heart-shaped herb, T'Challas strength, speed, agility and reflexes are far beyond the average human being. His senses are enhanced as well, as he is able to track a target by scent alone from up to seventy miles away. T'Challa is also a skilled hand to hand combatant, having mastered or come close to mastering various fighting styles such as Jiu-Jitsu, Muay Thai, Jeet Kune Do, Dambe, Tahtib, and Rokushiki. T'Challa is one of the eight smartest men in the world, having had a pivotal role amongst the Wakandan Design Group since he was ten years old. T'Challa is the creator of the Quinjet, an aircraft used primarily by the Wakandan air-force but is also the main source of transportation for the Avenger's. He is solely responsible for several key technological inventions used frequently by Wakandans, including the entire Kimoyo defense network and the Kimoyo band.Category:Marvel 2000 Characters Category:Avengers Members Category:Wakandans Category:Enhanced Humans Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Enhanced Speed Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Master Martial Artists Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Royalty